harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Godryk Gryffindor
Godryk Gryffindor – jeden z czworga legendarnych założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Na początku był dobrym przyjacielem Salazara Slytherina, jednakże pokłócił się z nim o pochodzenie uczniów przyjmowanych do Hogwartu. Slytherin chciał, aby do szkoły przyjmowano wyłącznie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Godryk nie zgadzał się z nim. Gryffindor założył swój dom, do których przyjmowal uczniów odważnych i mężnych. Godłem Gryffindoru był lew, a barwy to czerwień i złoto. Biografia Godryk Gryffindor urodził się w Dolinie Godryka (nazwanej potem, na jego cześć). Byla to mała wioska w Anglii. Nie ma żadnych faktów co do jego dzieciństwa. opisywany byl jako najlepszy pojedynkujący się tamtych czasów. Nie wiadomo w jakim momencie swojego życia Godryk założyl wraz z innymi potężnymi czarodziejami Hogwart. Wiadomo jednak, że był to X wiek, czyli zupełnie wczesne średniowecze. Gryffiindor cenił odwagę i męstwo. Do jego domu nie trafiał nigdy żaden tchórz. To on wpadł na pomysł z Tiarą Przydziału (tiara ta należala do samego Gryffindora) - każdy z założycieli tchnął trochę swoich cech do kapelusza, a ta po ich śmierci przydzielała do poszcególnych domów Hogwartczyków. Barwy Gryffindoru to czerwień i czerń, jego godło przedstawia lwa. thumb|left|Godryk GryffindorGryffindor przyjaźnił się z Salazarem Slytherinem, dopóki ten nie oświadczył, że do Hogwartu nie powinny być przyjmowani mugolacy. Slytherin nie miał do nich zaufania. Jednak ten pomysl został zgodnie odrzucony przez pozostałych założycieli. W ten sposób Slytherin opuścił Hogwart 5 lat po jego zbudowaniu i słuch o nim zaginął. Przed samym opuszczeniem szkoły Salazar wybudował w niej tajemnicza komnatę i umieścił tam Bazyliszka nic nie mówiąc Godrykowi i reszcie. Nie wiadomo, kiedy Gryffindor zmarł, ani w jaki sposób, ale pozostawił po sobie pamiątki. Przedmioty należące do Godryka Gryffindora *Najbardziej znanym atrybutem Godryka był jego miecz. Był przedstawiany z nim na każdej rycinie. Bardzo dużo czarodziejów nawet nie wie, że ów miecz należał kiedyś do goblinów, a Gryffindor go ukradł. Posłużył do wielu odważnych czynów: Harry Potter zabił nim Bazyliszkam, Neville Longbottomgodryk *thumb|Atrybut Gryffndora - miecz zabił mieczem innego węża, Nagini, który jednocześnie byl horkruksem Voldemorta. Mieczem nasączonym jadem Bazyliszka pozbyto się też 2 innych horkruksów, tego samego czarnoksiężnika. Miecz zwykle był przechowywany w gabinecie dyrektora w Hogwarcie, dopiero w 1998 na rok opuścił to stanowisko. *Tiara Przydziału - niewątpliwie bez niej nie byłoby Hogwartu. Należała do samego gryffindora i to on wpadl na pomysł, aby kapelusz ożywić i tchnąć w niego uczucia. Założyciele sprawili, że zwykłe nakrycie głowy, znało bardzo dobrze wszystkie cechy Roweny, Helgi, Salazara i oczywiście Godryka. Można z niej było wyjąć miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Talenty i cechy thumb|left|176px|Gryffindor na kartachGodryk Gryffindor byl odważny i mężny, posiadał miecz - jego atrybut. Posiadał wiele talentów, prawdopodobnie był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem tamtych czasów. Byl mistrzem pojedynkowania się, i prawie napewno władał potężnymi czarami (przykład: ożywił Tiarę Przydziału). Był nauczycielem w Hogwarcie i uczył wszystkiego, byl dobry z transmutacji. Tiara przydziału o Godryku 1991 - 1992 Może w Gryffindorze,thumb|Tiara Przydziału śpiewająca hymn.thumb|Godło Gryffindoru. Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, Gdzie króluje odwaga I do wyczynów ochota. 1994 - 1995 Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk, ..... Gryffindor prawość wysławia, Odwagę ceni i uczciwość, To Gryffindor wpada na sposób: Zdejmuje swą tiarę - czyli mnie, A każda z tych czterech osób Cząstkę marzeń swych we mnie tchnie. 1995 - 1996 Gryffindor że ceni dzielność Bardziej niż czysta krew. Ciekawostki *Godryk Gryffindor w lipcu 2007 roku był Wizard of the Month *W The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Godryk mówi, że jest dumny z tego, że Harry Potter jest w jego domie. *Były przypuszczenia, że Harry Potter jest spokrewniony z Gryffindorem, ale J.K Rowling poweidziała, że między tymi czarodziejami nie ma żadnego spokrewieństwa. *J.K Rowling żartobliwie powiedziała, że jeśli Godryk jeszcze żyje, to mieszka na dnie jeziora w Hogwarcie i jest najwięszym na świecie animagiem (to tylko żart) en:Godric Gryffindor es:Godric Gryffindor de:Godric Gryffindor fi:Godrick Rohkelikko fr:Godric Gryffondor nl:Goderic Griffoendor ru:Годрик Гриффиндор Kategoria:Hogwart Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab